


Geminated

by Couvina



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act III, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Gen, Named Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couvina/pseuds/Couvina
Summary: A rewrite of act III! Because trauma! And I WANTED TO.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Geminated

**Author's Note:**

> I have WILD anxiety about posting fan content publicly, since the last fanfic thing I'd ever written was in the 5th grade (and surprisingly also for Dragon Quest)  
> A huge shoutout to the Soldiers of Smile discord, ya'll really do the name it's justice QwQ
> 
> This fanfic serves as a sort of "training wheels" fanfic for myself before I try making other fanfics for AUs, please be patient with me. I hope you guys enjoy Harpe and the works!! 💙
> 
> I'm thinking of making some chapters more on the comic side of things. If I ever do this, I will still upload here! Just, probably with a tumblr link... that's allowed right??  
> And while this fic is not focused on pairings, there'll be plenty of nudges toward Luminerik.
> 
> ((Upon previewing, I have further learned I have little clue how to html code but oH WELL))

Our hero opened his eyes to gaze at the blue sky above. Strange, considering the last thing he could remember was Father Benedictus about to let him and his friends enter the forest. Agh, his head was hurting too... did he fall down? He rose to a shaky stand, gently massaging his temples. He was met with an eager, tugging sensation from behind. The feeling practically _screaming_ for Harpe to turn around. As he did, his gaze met with that of a rather menacing greatsword. A dark blade riddled with spikes and lumps, topped with a red jewel that seemed to mimic an eye. His face grimaced at the sight.  
"What an _ugly_ sword," he remarked as any interest he had felt faded to nothing. He tried to walk back into the town of Arboria, still unaware of how he got outside, but the tugging came back. This time, more aggressive. More _demanding_. The sword had remained idle, but an irresistible command to take it for himself grew.  
_Only I can wield it_ , he thought as he reached for the handle. He took notice of how the sword felt familiar somehow. Tainted as it was, it didn't feel… wrong? No, in fact, it almost felt right somehow. Like it wasn't exactly what it appeared to be. This greatsword was important for something.  
_I need this when we climb to Yggdrasil. We'll lose without it._  
Overwhelmed with a new wave of conviction, Harpe set the sword on his back and hurried back into Arboria. Perhaps no one would act like anything happened when he got back.

Harpe hurried through the bleached stone city of Arboria after having caught word that his companions were supposed to still be at the cathedral. Maybe he wasn't gone for that long! Maybe, and this was a long shot, they didn't notice. I mean, if he could walk away that easily…  
He placed his hands upon the vast doors, pushing them open carefully to reveal only Veronica there in the cathedral. She was talking out loud to herself while kneeling in prayer, completely unaware of Harpe and his silent return. The praying was nothing particularly new to see. Harpe often used to catch her quietly praying with Serena a few times at camps. With this sight though, something felt different. His heart seemed to clench at the sight of her as he stepped further in to investigate.

"Serenica, Sage of Legend! Lend me your power!" She declared, rising to a stand with her arms outstretched, "Help me fulfill my duty and protect the Luminary!"  
Harpe grinned at the sight. He'd always known that she cared about everyone in the party, everyone knew! It was nice to actually catch her in the moment though.  
"Veronica?" He called out with a playful tone, arms crossed. He was _absolutely_ gonna get what was coming to his charming face, and he was as prepared as he could ever be for the moments ahead.

The smaller gasped sharply, quick to pivot with an accusatory finger and stern expression. "OI, what do you think you're doing here giving me a fright like that!? Where _were_ you!?" She demanded. Harpe quickly shrugged, his expression seemed to be a bit more on the apologetic side now. Perhaps even nervous.  
"I don't really know Ronnie, I swear! I just woke up outside of town and found this… _this_ ," he remarked, turning to show her the beastly blade. She gagged at the sight, but couldn't resist getting closer look to marvel at its sheer hideousness.  
"Harpe, why in _Erdrea_ did you pick this up? It's ugly enough on its own, but nowhere near worth leaving in the middle of Father Benedictus talking to us! You-" she paused mid rant when she made eye contact with her Luminary friend. Her face contorted in confusion. "You're… crying?"  
Was he? Harpe lifted a hand to feel warm tears streak down his cheeks. "I- I didn't even notice," he stuttered, hastily taking ahold of his sleeve to rub the tears away. _When did I start crying??_

The lone pair jumped when they next heard a familiar voice. "Oh, darling there you are! We couldn't find you anywhere!"  
Sylv! Harpe looked back at the rest of the party with a wide grin. _I missed you all._ Oh. He must have missed them, if that's how he felt right? But… they never left? And he must have only been gone for a few minutes, but that didn't stop the fresh new tears from pouring.  
Erik seemed to be the first to notice the tears as he narrowed his eyes. "Harpe are you alright? What's wrong? What happened?" He questioned, stepping closer to inspect if there was any obvious physical damage. Before he could hear a proper response, Erik caught sight of the greatsword, then Veronica close behind.  
"Veronica did you make fun of him?" He barked with an accusatory tone. He was of course met immediately with, "how _dare_ you accuse _me_ of making him cry! It just came right out of nowhere!"

"I'm fine I promise!" Harpe interjected, trying to dry his tears again. "An eyelash or two probably fell in, that's all."  
It must have sufficed for now as Harpe saw Erik back off, arms crossed with worry as Veronica stuck out her tongue. Erik retorted with a face before showing her his palm, effectively covering Veronica's entirety from his view as Erik faced Harpe again. "Okay. Though, what's with the sword? Aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" he teased.  
The luminary blushed in embarrassment. "I'm still the good guy!" Harpe remarked as he placed his hands upon his hips, trying to desperately ignore the burning he felt. "I know this sword is… less than appealing, but it felt important. Like, we _need_ it for something." Curious looks were shared throughout the party, but no one really had anything to say. After all, who among them hadn't reacted to a gut feeling before?  
Serena was first to break up the silence, politely raising a hand, "Father Benedictus says we're to take the orbs and offer them to the altar atop of the mountain. Shall we be off then?" She suggested with a warm smile.


End file.
